A package for housing electronic component (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a package) that houses an electronic component is known, for example, as described in PTL 1. The package described in PTL 1 includes screwing sections at four corners to mount a substrate on an external substrate.
In the package described in PTL 1, a stepped section is formed between a portion of the substrate where a frame is attached and the screwing sections with the upper surface on the screwing section side being lower. The screwing section, which is located distal to the stepped section, has a smaller thickness. Accordingly, the screwing section tends to be deformed when the package is attached to the external substrate.